chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
BR85 Battle Rifle
The BR85 is a select fire rifle produced by the principle arms manufacturer, Misriah Armories. The weapon, classified as a battle rifle is a front line combat weapon that is seen frequently among MA5 series of weapons. Traditionally, the BR series of weapons has been seen in the UNSC since the Interplanetary War and continues to do so over 1100 years from that point. As such, there is a sort of image associated with the weapon and perhaps out of this tradition, the UNSC refuses to stop adoption of new BR models even though more efficient weapons exist. This does not mean however that the BR85 does not bring a fair amount of power to the battlefield. The rifle is chambered for the .400 Typhoon cartridge that boasts muzzle velocities of well over 2700 feet per second. This rifle is able to reach as far as any sniper rifle with the same amount of knockdown power. This does mean however that up close, the bullet may over-penetrate and may not take down a target even with a well placed shot. The BR85's ubiquity means that it is seen alongside police and mercenary forces in addition to the UNSC, and with the numbers being adopted, there is no danger of the weapons platform going extinct. Principle manufacturing of the BR85 is done on Mars like most of Misriah's arsenal. Description The BR85 follows a traditional Misriah-style bullpup layout with the magazine being placed behind the trigger assembly. This helps reduce the overall size of the weapon wile giving the weapon what is technically a full sized 20-inch barrel despite being packed into a space only marginally larger than that. The user is required to charge the weapon upon inserting the first magazine, where the weapon can be set to fire either in semi-automatic, three-round burst, or fully automatic modes. However, the UNSC advises marksmen to fire on semi-automatic mode. The weapon is generally equipped with a carrying handle in its factor configuration that spans from the barrel of the rifle to the trigger assembly. This handle can be removed which allows for the skeletonized gun to be configured however the user wishes. The charging handle reciprocates with the firing action as the weapon loads new rounds upon discharge. However, when the weapon has expended all ammunition in the magazine, the user is required to pull back the handle upon inserting the new magazine. The weapon is considerably heavier than some of its older counterparts such as the iconic BR55. The reasoning for this is because of the heavier bullet which causes significantly more recoil. to mitigate this, the frame of the weapon weighs 9.3 pounds, which is heavier than the BR55 by a full pound and nearly two full pounds heavier than the BR81, the rifle's immediate predecessor. Because of the larger bullet, the magazine does not fit flush with the frame with a portion of it extending from the lower receiver. The magazine itself is double stacked to allow for thirty five rounds to be fired before needing to be reloaded. Because of its extensive range, the BR85 is oftentimes employed as a Designated Marksman Rifle, though it technically is not marketed as such. A Marksman variant of the weapon exists boasting a smaller version of a sniper scope that provides x5 magnification. In addition to this, the weapon can also adapt a drum magazine, when combined with the automatic fire, makes this weapon one of the more adaptable of the UNSC's arsenal. The gun however is not chambered for any additional calibers, meaning that it cannot fulfil specialists roles, forcing special forces to seek other options. Behind the Scenes This weapon was first thought of well before the release of Halo 4. I wasn't sure if Halo 3 was even out by the time I wrote Shadow in the Dark. So imagine my surprise when Halo 4 does come out, and they just had a different order of numbers. Instead of the BR85, the canonical weapon was named the BR58 List of Appearances * Shadow in the Dark (First Appearance) * The Terran Incident Category:Weapon Category:Battle Rifle